Theater Thugs
Theater Thugs is the third Basket Sponge short. It aired on February 17, 2015. It was written by Doctor Bugs. Plot When LeBron takes the team to the movie theater to see The Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Movie, they run across some real-life danger. The short takes place sometime after The Parting Of The Ways (i.e. the Squidward/Sandy breakup) Characters *LeBron James *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Larry the Lobster *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Sandy Cheeks *Squilliam Fancyson *Bubble Bass *Fred Rechid *Mermaid Man - in film *Barnacle Boy - in film *Man Ray - in film *Dirty Bubble - in film *Security Guard Transcript *'Mermaid Man:' (tied to a chair with Barnacle Boy) You won't get away with this, Man Ray! *'Man Ray:' Hahah! Face it, Mermaid Brain. It's over! *'Barancle Boy:' If you think this is over, you're wrong! Right, Mermaid Man? ….Mermaid Man? *'Man Ray:' Hah! Looks like your friend is fast asleep! (presses a button) *''giant laser comes down from the ceiling and points at the two heroes]'' *'Barnacle Boy:' Mermaid Man, wake up! *'Mermaid Man:' (snoring, sleeptalking) Bacon must be stopped! *'Man Ray:' Mwahahahahah! Any last words before I blast you with my freeze ray? *'Barnacle Boy:' Yes, I do. (unties the rope, punches Man Ray in the face) *'Man Ray:' Ouch......well, what's the last words??? *''see the action is taking place on a giant theater screen'' *'SpongeBob:' (sitting in front row theater seats) Oh boy! Come on, Barnacle Boy! Teach Man Ray a lesson! *'Krabs:' (yawns) I can't believe we payed 20 bucks for this. *'LeBron:' YOU didn't. I paid for all of your stupid tickets. *'Krabs:' Oh yeah, I forgot. *'Larry:' I'm with Krabs, for once. This movie stinks! (pounds his fists) Why could'nt you have brough us somewhere else? *'LeBron:' Guys, it's team-bonding. Fun time together! You should thank me! I'm an awesome coach! *'Larry:' You should've taken us bowling! *'Squidward:' Or atleast another movie! *'Plankton:' Yeah, I hate this movie about these two stupid old people! *'SpongeBob:' Shhhhh!!!! This is the best part! *''the screen *'Barnacle Boy:' I untied myself using Mermaid Man's drool! *'Mermaid Man:' (sleeptalking) I like your booty, too, baby. *'Man Ray:' You leave me no choice! Dirty Bubble, come here at once! *'Dirty Bubble:' Yes, my lord? *'Man Ray:' Seize them! *'Dirty Bubble:' You betcha! (traps the two heroes inside of his giant bubble-self) *'Man Ray:' Hahahah! There's no escaping now! *''the theater seats]'' *'SpongeBob:' Man Ray! You meanie! Bad guys never win! *'Larry:' SpongeBob, shut up. It's just a stupid movie! *'SpongeBob:' Your mom's a stupid movie! *'Larry:' I don't know how to respond to that... *'Squidward:' It can't be any worse than this movie. I'm goin' for it. (enters another theater door with the words 'Now Showing: Your Mom') *'SpongeBob:' Come on, you guys aren't giving the movie a chance! *'Patrick:' (watching the film intensely) *'SpongeBob:' See, guys? Atleast Patrick likes the movie! *'Patrick:' (sniff) It's so tragic! Only true love's kiss can awaken Mermaid Man from his deep slumber, but Man Ray has locked him in a tower, and is trying to stop Barnacle Boy from kissing him! *'SpongeBob:' That's Sleeping Beauty, Patrick. I don't think you understand this movie. *'Patrick:' Well screw this, then! I'm going to see The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. See you clowns. (leaves) *'Plankton:' (eats a popcorn kernel) I'll stay here, I geuss. I mean, atleast there's food! *'Bubble Bass:' (enters the theater, sits on Plankton) *'Plankton:' Owwww!!!! Get off me, ya fat hunk of....well....fat! *'Bubble Bass:' (eats a chili dog) *'SpongeBob:' Umm, Bubble Bass, you're sitting on my friend. *'Bubble Bass:' BURRRRPPPP!!!!!!!!! *'SpongeBob:' Shhhhh!!! Don't be so loud in the movie theater! *'Security Guard:' Shut up, SPONGEBOB! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO WATCH THIS LOW-BUDGET FILM! *'SpongeBob:' (sniff) Sorry.... *''and Squilliam enter the theater, and sit in the very back.'' *'Larry:' Coach! Did you see that? Tomahawks players!!!! Let's kill 'EM!!!! *'LeBron:' Hold back, Larry. They're just on a date. Let's leave them alone. *'Larry:' But- *'LeBron:' No buts. Let's just hope Squidward doesn't see them. *'Squidward:' (comes back into the theater) You guys were right. Your Mom was a horrible movie, I 'd rather watch this Mermaid Man garbage instead- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??????? *'Sandy:' (looks down and notices her ex-boyfriend screaming) *'Squilliam:' What are you looking at? (sees Squidward) Oh! Don't tell me you're still caught up on that Squidward guy! *'Sandy:' I'm not! Trust me, he's history! *'Squidward:' (runs to the top of the theater-seats) Sandy!!! My love!!!! *'Sandy:' Not now, Squidward! *'Squilliam:' So it's true! You two still love eachother! *'Sandy:' No! He still loves ME! I only love you, bae. *'Squilliam:' Good! Then I'll just have to get rid of 'em! (pounds his fists) *'Squidward:' You're on, Squilliam! *''and Squilliam began squaring off to eachother'' *'LeBron:' Uh-oh! Theater fight! *'Larry:' Oh, boy! I love violence! *'Patrick:' Shhhh!!!! Mermaid Man is about to reveal his feelings to Barnacle Boy! *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, I thought you left to see another movie. *'Patrick:' (angered) That was my twin sister, Patricia. You thought that was me? *'SpongeBob:' Heh-heh......no. *''socks Squidward in the face'' *'Squidward:' Is that all you got? *'Squilliam:' Nope. As a matter of fact, I've still got THIS! (kicks him in the gut) *'Squidward:' That's great. Cuz I've still got some of THIS! (smashes Squilliam's head into a wall) *'Squilliam:' Grrr, you asked for it, Squiddy! I refuse to be humiliated in front of my girl! *'Sandy:' Squilliam, be careful! *'Squidward:' Well, I refuse to be humiliated in front of my ex-girlfriend! *'Sandy:' You guys should really stop fighting in the movie theater! *'Squilliam:' This will be quick, dear. (breaks all of Squidward's legs) *'Squidward:' Ahhhh!!!! MY LEG!!!!!!! *'Fred:' Grr! That's MY catchphrase, ya jerk! (leaves the theater) *'Squilliam:' Now, Squidward, I've got you right where I want you! ''(lunges forth) *''Bass sits directly on Squilliam'' *'Bubble Bass:' BURRRRPPPP!!!! *'Squilliam:' Ahhhh!!!!! Get off me this instant!!!! *'Plankton:' Hah! How does it feel to get crushed, eh? (Larry crushes him) AHHH!!!! *'Larry:' Hahahah! I'm crushing you for no reason! (stomp, stomp, stomp) *'Plankton:' AAAAHHHH!!!! MY SPINE!!!!! *'Sandy:' (turns to leave) *'Squidward:' Sandy, wait! *'Sandy:' Yes, Squidward? *'Squidward:' I know we're through....and that's cool. I'm over you, I swear. *'Sandy:' Yes? *'Squidward:' But I just wanted to let you know- *'Sandy:' That you still love me, and want me to dump Squilliam and leave the evil Toon Tomahawks? *'Squidward:' No....I just wanted to say.....(steps closer) …..YOUR BOYFRIEND IS A TOTAL WEINER!!! I BEAT HIM, HE LOST! I BEAT HIM, HE LOST! YAHOO, SUCKAH!!! IN YOUR FACE, SANDY! *'Security Guard:' (tasers him) You're coming with me, sir. *'Squidward:' Ouch! No, wait! You can't do this to me! Ahhh!!! *'Security Guard:' (drags him away) *'SpongeBob:' Too bad, Squidward! Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are about to restore hope for Bikini Bottom! *''the screen'' *'Man Ray:' Finally, I have the two of you frozen in a solid block of ice! There's NO escape for you now! *''ice blocks suddenly melt]'' *'Man Ray:' WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?????????? *'Barnacle Boy:' We're saved! But how? *'Mermaid Man:' I shouldn't have eaten that chili. *'Barnacle Boy:' Ohhhh....gross. Category:Shorts Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge shorts Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:PG Category:2015